A day in the life of spike
by Agent BM
Summary: Just a story telling what Vanellope's pet devil dog, Spike, does when his master's not around
1. Chapter 1

**A day in the life of spike**

**i don't own wir**

**spike the devil dog is property of me, I created him, not you**

Spike woke up at 9:28 one morning on his masters soft bed. Her alarm went off at 9:30. He yawned and scratched himself as he saw Vanellope smash her clock, again, before going back to sleep. Spike went up to her and licked her face, she giggled

"Ok spike you win, I'm up" said Vanellope as she put her hair into its usual ponytail. She got up and grabbed a shirt and skirt from her dresser and a hoodie from her closet and walked into the bathroom still a little tired. Spike grabbed Vanellope's boots that were lying by her bed and waited for her master to come out

"Spike have you seen my boots?" Asked Vanellope before she saw that he had them "Thanks boy"

Vanellope put her boots on and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. The chefs made her chocolate chip pancakes and spike his favorite dish, a bowl of Oreos

"You know we find that highly offensive that your dog eats our kind for breakfast" said an Oreo guard

"Says the guys who eat my Twinkies when I'm not around, I like those too" said Vanellope as she drank a cup of chocolate milk

"Twinkies are different" said another Oreo guard before the 2 walked away

"Can you believe this guys?" Asked Vanellope

"Woof" said spike

After breakfast Vanellope sat on her throne and played on her ipad while spike went to do his business. Vanellope saw the time was now 10:45, the arcade opened at 11.

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late" said Vanellope as she turned her ipad off. Spike came in with a paper bag with a V on it in his mouth, this was Vanellope's lunch for later. The chefs made her a churro dog to be heated later, a can of orange soda, a bag of fruit gushers and a twinkie

"Thanks spike, I'll see you later boy, bye" said Vanellope as she grabbed her helmet and goggles and ran out. Spike saw Vanellope drive away before walking to his masters bedroom. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv

"And now, back to our mega western movie marathon, on the western channel"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Spike could hear something vibrating, he turned his attention away from his movie and looked around the room to see Vanellope's phone vibrating on the charger, she forgot to take it with her before she left. Spike turned it on to see if it was anything important, his master had a voicemail. He clicked on it

"Hello Vanellope, this is guy dangerous from temple run on level 1, listen the society of video game adventurers is holding a meeting in Tappers tonight and we need you to be there at 10:30 sharp. I hope you're getting this message, we look forward to seeing your latest find, see you tonight" said the voicemail

Spike knew all about this explorer club of Vanellope's, she had a few rooms full of tresures she found and was a prestigious member, losing her status in the club would devastate her. He needed to get this message to Vanellope to remind her. He put the phone in his mouth and walked to Vanellope's teleporting room. He entered a teleporter and was sent to the racetrack to see Vanellope and her boyfriend on break and eating lunch. Vanellope was finishing her churro dog and Rancis was eating some chips

"Hey spike, what're you doing here?" Asked Vanellope as she drank her soda

Spike gave Vanellope her phone and played the message

"Oh that's right it's the first wednsday of the month, thanks for reminding me boy" said Vanellope

spike barked

"Here, you want a gusher?" Asked Vanellope holding a red gusher in her hand

Spike ate it and his head turned into an apple. He saw his reflection on a jawbreaker and freaked until Vanellope calmed him down

"It's ok spike, that's just something gushers do, it's weird, but cool" said Vanellope before eating one and her head became a raspberry "Your head will be back to normal in a few minutes, come on I'll take you home"

Vanellope drove back to the castle and dropped off spike, by then their heads were back to normal

"Thanks for delivering my phone spike, I forgot it and almost forgot my meeting was tonight, I'll see you at 10" said Vanellope before driving off back to the speedway

Spike walked back inside and headed for Vanellope's underground tunnels


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Spike exited the elevator and went to Vanellope's automated spa to relax. After showing who he was he layed down on a table as robot arms began massaging and scratching his back

"Good spike, you're a good devil dog, oh you like that don't you? Yes you do" said a robot voice as it massaged his feet. Spike has never felt so relaxed, he was lucky to have an owner like Vanellope, besides being nice and loving to him, she had all this cool stuff. Vanellope actually gave him a chance when she adopted him, he used to be mean and bitter to her, but that was until he saved her from bonbon, but that was another story.

After his massage and doggy pampering, he went to Vanellope's underground indoor pool, heated for winter and could blast someone outside to the outdoor pool if necessary. Spike climbed in and decided to swim a few laps for some exercise. He accidentally swam towards the tube that sent people outside and was blasted through a tube outside, luckily he landed in the pool or he would've been a real mess

"Spike, lunchtime" shouted Bill

spike swam out of the pool and dug into his lunch of Oreos

"I just love seeing the look on the Oreo guards faces when they see you eatintha heir kind" said Bill pointing to a window, on the other side of the window there were oreo guards eating Vanellope's twinkies and watching in horror as spike ate their kind

"Vanellope feeds him that stuff to mock us" said an Oreo

"We gotta change that dogs diet" said another oreo

"Anything but twinkies"

"Those are ours"

"Stop eating Vanellope's twinkies, you get paid enough to buy your own" said Bill


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch spike went to Vanellope'a library. Vanellope didn't use this room much but when she did she would sit on a comfy chair and read some adventure or sci fi novel. Spike hit a shelf and instead of a book a photo album came down. He sat on his dog pillow and opened it. About half of them were pictures of Vanellope and Rancis. The other half had her with her friend ralph and his friends. Each picture had something labeled underneath like 'After my first terminator experience' and 'My first real kart'

spike couldn't help but smile at all the pictures, like the Time Van and Rancis defeated Hazel bittersweet, the time Vanellope was almost framed for a crime but was proven innocent, the time candlehead gave Van the magic music box that brought her whole house to life, and even the time she turned into a baby and Rancis had to take care of her. Spike closed the book and fell asleep for a nap.

At about 8 pm he woke up as the guards dragged him away for a bath. Spike was thrown into a tub full of water and was forcibly scrubbed by the guards. After bathing Soike went to Vanellope's room to relax and watch a little more tv. He grabbed a fedora off Vanellopes dresser and put it on. He turned on Vanellopes tv to an indiana jones movie and lyed on Van's bed. Vanellope came back at around 9:45 tired and exhausted

"Hi spike" said Van as she collapsed on her bed

"Woof"

"Luckily gamers get tired of me later in the day or I wouldve been there another hour" said Van as she took her boots off. She noticed spike wearing a hat

"Why're you wearing my fedora?" Asked Vanellope before taking it and putting it on her head "I need this for my meeting"

Spike layed himself on Vanellope's lap

"I love you spike" said Van "Im gonna take a short nap, wake me up at 10:10, I gotta get to tappers by 10:30"

Van got under her blanket and fell asleep for a nap and spike jumped off the bed. He grabbed a golden idol Van had found in an old game that wasn't used anymore on the first floor and placed it next to her. At around 10:09 Spike licked Vanellope in the face and woke her up. Vanellope put her boots back on and grabbed the golden idol

"Thanks spike, I'm gonna feed you and them be on my way" said Vanellope

she grabbed some twinkies from a secret safe under her bed and fed Spike who gobbled them up

"Don't tell the Oreos about this, I have to hide my twinkies so they don't get them" said Vanellipe "I'll see you in an hour boy, bye" said Vanellope before leaving for Tappers


	5. Chapter 5

Spike walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a soda and walked back to Vanellopes room. After drinking it he jumped back on Vanellopes bed to finish the movie he was watching. Vanellope came back at around 11:30 with her fedora through her head and her clothes in shreds

"Spike, you don't wanna know what just happened back there" said Vanellope as she went into her bathroom.

vanellope came back out wearing her pjs. She turned the tv off and climbed into bed. Spike snuggled next to her and Vanellope scratched his back. Vanellope turned off the light and set the alarm on her clock

"yawn', what a day, I can't wait to catch some z's" said Vanellope as she chit under her blanket and lyed down. Spike got under the covers with her

"Goodnight spike, I'll see you in the morning" said Vanellope tired

Vanellope closed her eyes and fell asleep

Spike curled himself up and fell asleep too, waiting for the next day to come and do his things again

**Sorry this was short but I ran out of things for this story, so sorry**


End file.
